grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Deidre Simmons
The wife of PJ Simmons and adoptive mother of Dean Simmons. Early Life Born in Hampshire, Deidre was known to be a rather lovely lady and she grew up with prim and proper. Seen to be the perfect homemaker and wife material, PJ Simmons fells for Deidre and ended up getting married to her. The two were very much in love. His life changes however when he ends up representing Devon, who is trying to become a rapper. PJ as a result commits very much to the project, being alongside Devon every step of the way and even moving away from his wife to be near his client who he is trying his best to make a success. She supports him as much as she can but there is soon a clear strain in their marriage because of such time a way. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 23 She comes to Grasmere Valley to finally live in the same town as her husband! The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 1 Pilot PJ being Devon's lawyer as well as agent decides to move with him as the move into Nanny Prescot's house much to Deidre great sadness as PJ feels he needs to be with Devon to work on his skills and techniques so he can become a the rap star PJ and Devon are after. Episode 10 The Easter Play She ends up going to the Ester Play which her husband is starring in. She loves him but at times doesn't feel he is acting like a real man which has taken to heart, wanting to do the play to impress her. However in the end Ms Izodel and Gypsie from Pakipsy who wanted to make the play a mockery of the cross were arrested and instead much to Deidre's awe PJ Simmon bravely proclaimed the Gospel and as a result sees him being a real man. Season 2 Episode 4 Rise to Fall Matthew Pratt, a business man and rival to PJ Simmons comes into town wanting to build condos and other business venture ideas to destroy Grasmere Valley’s lovely scenery. It turns out that Matthew had been with Deidre Simmons, his wife had stolen her away from PJ, slept with her and then threw her out when he was done. The entire gang are angry at his presence, especially PJ Simmons as due to him being back, his wife has come down but to see Matthew instead of PJ who she said was a better lovely and kisses better than her husband. While Nanny Prescot tries to get a plan together, when everyone is asleep PJ and Devon go out to Club Flamingo to see Matthew hang out with his latest conquest Bonnie Floosy. Devon realising they could be something incriminating in Matthew’s bag causes a scene where the entire club start fighting and the pair who are in disguise both dressed in Abraham Lincoln like suites and top hat, get the bag with Devon only knowing what is real damaging in the bag. When the pair get home, Deidre is up worried sick and PJ and her have a fight about Matthew to which she exclaims she is about to leave with Nanny Prescot pleading for her to stay. Devon convinces her to stay when he gets her to read the little booklet he got from Matthew’s bag. The next day during when Matthew was giving a big speech to the turn trying to get them to all back the idea of the condos and his other ideas, Devon jumps on stage with Steve Tyler and Run DMC popping up as they reveal in their rap that Matthew wets the bed and picks his nose. Much to everyone’s horror everyone including Bonnie Floosy leaves him immediately and his business reputation is ruined. Afterwards PJ reconciles with Deidre who has now vowed to stay in the Grasmere Valley area in order to get a house for the pair while Devon gets a visit from Matthew who says thank you for what he did as it caused to have a breakdown and to realise all the stuff he relied on was useless but that one thing he needed to rely on was Christ for the forgiveness of sins. When PJ finds out that Matthew has done this, he is livid as he is irritated, he is now saved. Season 3 Episode 10 Exhale Deidre appears when PJ Simmons takes about he is helping his new client Moesha Burns in a Pregnancy class which Nanny Prescot is running. Episode 15 The Wedding Show Nanny Prescot decides to hold a Wedding Show at her house where they go through the videos of their weddings and then pick the winner of whose weddings was the best. Among the couples are PJ Simmons and Deidre Simmons along with the couples who come are Pamela Thornton and David Thornton, Kate Carey and Ryan Carey, James Dontos and Anne Dontos, Eric Gladville and Gladice Gladville, Jay Karl and Mikey Karl, Elle Robinson and Harvey Robinson, Frugal Mum and Economy Dad and Damian Burchens and Ruth Burchens. It is revealed when looking at PJ and Deidre's wedding that his speech went on and on and on! In the end the winning couple is Damian Burchens and Ruth Burchens.